Guns and Sunflowers
by Groundbreaker188
Summary: America has declared war on Russia, and his lover, China, becomes an immediate target. It is only a matter of time before disaster strikes, leaving China in the middle of a deadly love triangle; will China remain unharmed? Or will all the lost before the guns and the sunflowers?


**Hello everyone and welcome to my first official story. It's great that you have taken out some of your time to read this. I would love to hear from you if you think this story is good. I don't own Hetalia, or any of these characters. Enjoy reading.**

* * *

Chapter 1-

Small snowy droplets sieved through Ivan's frozen fingers as he stared at the snow beneath him.

"Footprints," he muttered, looking back and forth, before yelling, "Latvia!"

Latvia came forward shakily, trying not to look the frustrated Russian in the eye. "Y-Yes sir?" he stuttered.

"Can you figure out who it is that these footprints belong to?" Latvia was about to shake his head, but due to a stern look from Ivan, it quickly turned into a frantic nod.

Latvia bent down examining the footprints closely. "I-It looks quite odd..." He muttered.

"Aha!" He said lifting a finger in the air in triumph. "I-It looks quite plain. And has a repetitive pattern. I-It must be America's!"

"America?" Ivan said in a cruel voice. "Perfect."

* * *

Yao quickly tied a knot in his long hair, sighing deeply, and sinking back down into his ready made bed. He hated holidays at the beach. The heat and noisiness of it hurt his head.

Staring at the ceiling, he slowly turned his head when he heard a rattle come from the door handle. "Come on in aru." A head popped in.

"Ah, China!" the person said. It was Korea.

"Korea, aru?" China said, tipping his head slightly. Korea nodded and threw a newspaper at Yao's face.

"Read this, it's important..." Korea said in a slightly dwindling trail to his tone.

Yao's eyes fixed on the main article. _'America declared war on Russia! Read more on page 10...' _

Yao's eyes slowly widened and he looked up at Korea. "When did you get this newspaper aru?" China asked quickly.

"Um, I think a few days ago. Seeing as we were on holiday I decided to show you." Korea replied.

China's face went visibly pale and he blinked a few times in disbelief. "B-but why would America declare war against Russia? It's suicide aru!"

"They say Russia was the one who challenged America; and America, being the man that he is, didn't back down. In the end he took it to the next step and declared war on Russia. For all you know America and Russia could be making there way to war right now. All we can hope is that nothing to bad happens..."

Yao's eyes widened. "No... How could America do something so stupid aru? Oh how I wish he could swallow that pride of his..." Korea bent down and placed his hand on Yao's head.

"Well... The worst thing of all would definitely be them expecting _us_ to join in..." Korea said.

* * *

America looked around anxiously, pushing his glasses back up his face.

"Hey are you okay?" Canada said hugging his polar bear tightly, to keep out the cold, wispy air.

"I'm fine!" America snapped back. Canada soon shut up then.

America searched around the snow-bound plains. "I was certain Russia would be up here, seeing it's so snowy..." he muttered.

Canada looked up at him. "H-he most probably moved. I doubt he would stick around a place he knows you would look. He's not _that_ stupid you know..." America's face darkened at this and Canada immediately shrunk back.

"I know where I'm going because _I_ am the hero." he said through gritted teeth. Canada couldn't help but feel like he was being watched somehow, by someone.

* * *

Russia looked up smiling at his success. He took out a bottle of vodka and started swigging it down. "Latvia, look at how cold you are. You want some too, da?"

Latvia at this present moment _didn't_ want anything to drink, but nodded his head earnestly anyway.

He took the half empty bottle and poised it to his lips. He started thinking of Estonia. They had left him behind after Russia couldn't be bothered with his whining. He missed Estonia.

Belarus had kept him on the move the whole way there, walking behind him and whispering to Russia. Just the very presence of Belarus made him want to move faster.

He started drinking the vodka. The Russian liquid started flowing down his throat. Soon the bottle was empty.

"A-Another one, Russia," he demanded, now drunk.

* * *

**Thank you all for reading this. If all of you like it I will make more. Don't forget to review, I would love to hear your feed back. Cheers readers!**

**Thanks to my editor, woolysox123.  
**


End file.
